


The 12 Days of Christmas

by Caiti (Caitriona_3)



Series: Celebrate Me Home [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Mild Blood, Non-Graphic Violence, Not Laurel friendly, Not Season/Series 03 Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-03 14:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 20,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2854322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caitriona_3/pseuds/Caiti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver & Felicity celebrate the twelve days of Christmas while Team Arrow continues to search for the person(s) responsible for the attack on the diner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cover Art

**Author's Note:**

> According to my faith tradition, Christmas lasts from the Nativity (Dec. 25th) to the Epiphany (Jan. 6th). This story will not - for the most part - be religious, but I did want to pay honor to my faith by sharing this with you. I hope you enjoy the days to come.

[ ](http://imgur.com/N2CankP)


	2. Day 1 - A Partridge in a Pear Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> December 26th - “On the first day of Christmas my true love gave to me – a partridge in a pear tree.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoys this story. I’m beyond thrilled at the reactions to Advent Anticipation and Celebrating Chanukkah. I have read each review and enjoyed every moment. Thank you.

_“On the first day of Christmas my true love gave to me – a partridge in a pear tree.”_

_In some societies, the partridge is a symbol of attraction, particularly mutual attraction._

Felicity made her way down the stairs, knowing the men would already be gone for the evening. They would be combing the streets trying to find any more information or leads on the person responsible for the attack on the diner. Her job would be to check on the status of the toxicology report and then to continue her searches for like crimes. Hopefully the report would be in – if nothing else, it would give her more parameters to search.

Looking for crimes of ‘people spontaneously go mental and attack each other’ brought up a ridiculous number of riots…seriously, she understood obsessions, but rioting like this over a sport?

After putting away her jacket and purse, she moved to the small refrigerator for a drink and then moved back to her computers. She pulled out her chair and then she spotted it. A small box waited on the seat of the chair. It was wrapped in white paper and topped with a shimmering green ribbon. Nestled in the bow of the ribbon she found a small gold charm. She picked it up, pulling it free, and her smile began to bloom. A small bird sat in the midst of leafs. 

“A partridge in a pear tree!” Felicity laughed, enjoying the silliness of it.

She put it all to the side for the moment to start her computers and get a couple of searches going. Work before surprise – no matter how interesting. She could have sworn she would just be getting the charm, so…what was in the box? It would have to wait for now. Digging into the police records, she found a notation about the toxicology report that made her frown. It had been buried behind more locks and security than she could ever recall finding in the SCPD before. “That’s not promising,” she muttered as she pulled out. Important information or not, she wasn’t going to try getting through that without verifying it was absolutely necessary. Gutsy and brilliant she might be, but stupid? No.

On information gathering nights, she generally didn’t keep the comms on all evening. From time to time, especially when she grew focused on her work, she would talk out loud – to herself or to the computers. The guys didn’t need the distraction while they talked, and/or threatened, their various sources. All of them had…well, she called them panic buttons even if they didn’t like the name. (The manly men surrounding her insisted on calling them beacons or some such, and she hated to burst their bubble, so she let them get away with it.) If they needed her, or if they needed everyone connected, they set off the beacon and it sent an alarm to her computer. Tonight, however, she needed direction, so she activated hers.

“Anybody free and listening?”

Oliver’s reply came in first. “Are you alright?” 

“Calm down,” she answered in the most soothing tone she could. “I’m in the lair, safe and sound.”

“I’m clear,” Roy put in, humor clear in his tone.

“Shut up,” Oliver told him, though without rancor.

They waited for a few minutes for Dig, giving Roy the opportunity to needle his leader. “No, seriously, she comes on for all of one line and the first thing you jump to is she’s in trouble?”

“Didn’t you have plans for later tonight?” Oliver asked.

“Yeah, so?”

“They’re going to be a lot less fun if you can barely move due to training.” 

“Oliver,” Felicity broke in. “Quit threatening Roy.”

“Yeah-,” Roy started.

“Roy,” she interrupted, “quit provoking Oliver.”

The comms went quiet. She waited, listening to the silence as she counted to three in her mind.

“And both of you quit pouting.”

“No one’s pouting,” Oliver huffed.

Roy chimed in his agreement. “That’s not nice, Blondie.”

“Don’t you ‘Blondie’ me, Bratling,” she shot back. She heard what might have been a buried chuckle and she repressed her own amusement. “And don’t think I didn’t hear you getting huffy, Mr. Queen.”

“Damn,” Dig’s voice broke in. “I turn away from the comms for five minutes and she’s already calling both of you to order? Can we wait until after the year change before you go trying to break that particular record?”

“Didn’t know we were keeping score,” Roy laughed. 

Oliver’s voice could have dried out the Pacific. “Dig remembers everything,” he said. “If he wasn’t keeping score before, he will be now.”

“I can think of some incidents you were happy about my memory,” Dig pointed out.

“When it works in my favor.”

“Can I ask my question now?” Felicity inquired as she gave deep sigh. “Or do you three want to ham it up a little more?”

The three men fell silent for a moment before Oliver spoke up. “Felicity?”

It was just one word, just her name, but he could say more in one word than most men could say in fifty. “I’m safe,” she repeated, answering that part of his layered question first. “Raisa’s at home making plans for the leftovers and Thea…” She glanced at the computer they kept tuned to Verdant security. “Thea is in the club, prepping for the evening crowd. And I haven’t received any calls or alerts from Lyla.” She paused to let that sink in. Then she moved to the next layer. “The search is going slow because I’m pulling up every riot on the planet with the parameters I currently have. And can I say how ridiculous it is to get so worked up over a sports event? There is not a game in the world important enough to explain this level of violence.” Her nose wrinkled. “And then there’s the SCPD.”

“Toxicology?” Oliver’s attention narrowed to the important point.

“The report’ complete,” she confirmed.

“Then you can narrow down-,” Dig started.

“Not quite,” she interrupted. 

Oliver broke in. “Why not?”

“They’ve got it buried under more security than I’ve ever seen them use,” she told him. “That set of an alarm in my head. You don’t put something common or simple under locks like this. I pulled back until I could talk to you guys about it.” 

Everyone fell silent and in her mind’s eye Felicity could picture all three of them as they considered the information. Dig would be at his most stoic while Roy worked to rein in his irritation. He wouldn’t actually be angry, but he would be worried about the meaning and implications of the additional security. Oliver would have gone contemplative, trying to plan for a handful of contingencies.

“Stay out of the SCPD for the moment,” he told her. “I’ll call Lance and see if I can find out why the extra security – let’s hold off until I talk to him.” He paused. “We’ll give it another couple of hours. Keep your eyes open for anything about it, but let’s not overlook the rest of our city. If anyone sees something going down, report in and we’ll converge on your location.”

“I’ll keep going through riot reports,” Felicity sighed. “I’ll stay on the comms just in case, though I’ll set mine to mute unless one of you calls.”

“Agreed.”

Her fingers flew over the keyboards, setting up her searches. This time she added parameters for enclosed spaces and excluding sports. Maybe that would make it more manageable? For the moment, as the searches continued, she turned her attention to the white box. Her eyes scanned it as she took a moment to attach her charm to the first empty link on her bracelet. She opened the box and found a folded up piece of paper.

“What on earth?” she murmured as she pulled out the paper. Opening it she found a note in Oliver’s sharp handwriting.

_“Felicity, you are my partner, my best friend, and the woman I love. Could we try dinner again? Perhaps a little more privately this time?”_

Tears sprang to her eyes and she blinked. She propped the note, beautiful even in its brevity, against her monitor. Her gaze trailed down to the note as she continued working. Each time she could feel her heart give a small leap and even the endless list of insane reasons and excuses people gave for starting a fight failed to wipe the smile from her lips. He couldn’t have worded that note better if he’d tried – he recognized her interaction with all of him – Oliver, Arrow, the whole package. Joy infused her – partner, best friend, and love…she loved her three titles. 

“Can I call it a night?” Roy’s voice over the comms startled her.

She glanced at the clock, blinking in surprise before she took hers off of mute. “Wow,” she commented, “I didn’t realize how late it was.”

“Lucky you,” Dig grumbled. “I got propositioned twice.”

“Was she pretty?” Roy teased.

Dig’s dry reply drew a giggle from Felicity. “You’re really looking forward to that training, aren’t you, kid?”

“Let’s call it a night,” Oliver interrupted Roy’s sputtering. “Dig, go home. Roy-.”

“Swing through Verdant,” Roy broke in. “Check on Thea, verify nothing weird, and hang out until closing.”

“Have something else in mind?” Oliver’s voice sounded understanding, even willing to negotiate. Felicity wanted to cheer at how much better the two of them got along these days.

“No, man, that’s fine,” the younger man replied. “Just couldn’t resist calling you on the repetitiveness.”

“I’m going to ignore that last part for now.” A small hint of humor laced through Oliver’s voice. 

“For now?”

“Don’t ask, kid,” Dig advised. “Just don’t ask.”

“Captain Lance?” Felicity put in her question.

“He didn’t answer his phone,” Oliver replied, “but the Lances always did Christmas dinner the day after – Lance always had to work the day of Christmas. I presume he’s with Laurel.”

“Do you think we could talk him into carrying a tracker?” Felicity mused.

The three men chuckled and Roy had to comment. “I might pay to see that.”

“I’ll be there soon,” Oliver told Felicity.

“Good,” she replied, “because I believe I owe you the answer to a question and I prefer to give that kind of answer in person.”

There came a pause over the comms and she started to frown when Roy groaned. “I do not need to hear that kind of thing, Blondie!”

“Agreed,” Dig replied.

Felicity reviewed her words and felt heat rush to her face. “That is not what I meant! Oh, my God, you two!”

“Too bad,” Oliver mused and the other men started grumbling.

“Oliver!”

“See you in a minute.”

She turned off her comm, pulling it out of her ear before burying her face in her hands. It took a few minutes, but the embarrassment finally faded and she started gigging. 

The sound of Oliver coming down the steps drew her around and she offered him an affectionate smile. He didn’t need to make that much sound on the stairs, and he wouldn’t if he hadn’t figured out how often he managed to scare her. Startling her? He enjoyed doing that, but actually scaring her? Not so much – he hated her getting frightened, so he tried to make some kind of noise when he entered the lair

“You said something about owing me an answer?” he asked as he pulled his hood back and pulled of his mask.

“I did.” She stood up and made her way over to him. Her left hand, the one with the bracelet, came up to rest against his cheek and he leaned into her touch. His blue eyes softened, warming from the icy Arrow stare. “And I would love to have dinner with you.”

“Good,” he sighed, “That’s good.” His head turned so he could press a kiss to her palm. “Tomorrow?”

“Tomorrow.”


	3. Day 2 - Two turtledoves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> December 27th - “On the second day of Christmas my true love gave to me – two turtledoves.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...I'm a little late because I got a bit wrapped up in my Bratva AU. Still - I made it before the end of the 27th in my time zone. Enjoy!

_“On the second day of Christmas my true love gave to me – two turtledoves.”_

_Turtledoves mate for life – they are symbols of fidelity._

Felicity laughed as Oliver finished his story about a prank he and Tommy pulled in high school. “You two…were you always the hellion?”

“My teachers would have said yes,” he chuckled, “but Raisa would call us high spirited.”

For their date this time around, Oliver planned a picnic in the gardens out back of the Queen mansion. He build a small bonfire for them and they passed a wonderful couple of hours talking and nibbling on various finger foods Raisa put together for them. 

“High spirited is one word for it, but I’m pretty sure Raisa’s a little biased,” she pointed out.

He shook his head and picked up a frosted brownie. A new look came into his eyes as he held the desert out to her. Her smile softened and she started to lean forward. The mood of the dinner shifted to something deeper, something that pulled on the ties between them. Their relationship changed throughout the holiday season and she felt it continuing to evolve as they chose to pursue the path before them. She took a bite of the brownie, tongue darting out to catch the extra frosting. It slid across his fingertips.

His eyes darkened and he put down the remainder of the dessert before moving towards her, eyes drifting between her eyes and her lips. 

The ring of a phone jolted both of them, Oliver’s face shifting to stone as he showed her the ringing phone – the one linking Arrow to Quentin Lance. He activated the voice modulator and answered it. “Captain?” Felicity couldn’t hear Lance’s side of the conversation but she could guess some of it based on Oliver’s responses. His lips thinned. “Messages are too easily misheard by the wrong ears.” Another pause. “I would not have called to chat.” A shorter pause. “If we are to do our own investigation to aid you, we will need the toxicology report.” His eyebrow rose and a flicker of concern entered his gaze. “Yes, she is available.” He held the phone out to her.

Felicity accepted it, turning off the modulator. “Captain?”

“All right, sweetheart, I get that you need the report, but I need some assurances from you,” Lance told her, moving straight to the point. 

“What kind of assurances?” she asked as she met Oliver’s eyes. 

“I’m not pulling any of the security on the report,” he replied. “The information is too sensitive. That’s why I need your word – you won’t make any copies, paper or digital, and only you and our friend will see it. I know you might have to share some information, but none of the specifics.”

“Yes,” she agreed, “we can assure you of that.”

“Felicity, I need you to be absolutely sure.” Lance’s voice held such a depth of anxiety that it made her own worries increase. He took a breath. “It’s a new drug, airborne apparently, and we’ve got to keep the formula off the streets or there’ll be hell to pay.”

She felt her eyes go wide as a quiver of fear shot down her spine. A warm arm came around her shoulders and she curled into Oliver’s side. “I promise, Captain,” she said, fervor in her voice, “any leak will not come from us. We don’t want that kind of chaos any more than you.”

“I know, I know, sweetheart,” he sighed. “I just… If we don’t find something soon, we’ll have the feds here. I don’t think that will do any of us any good.” He cleared his throat. “You’ll need to go in under my passwords. Do it this evening while I’m not at the station. I’ll cover for you.”

“Your…passwords…?” She gave a brief cough. “Ah…”

“Don’t even try.” He gave a rusty laugh. “I know you have them, and it will be better than you trying to slide in somewhere else. Just make sure you keep your promise.”

“We will.” She hung up the phone and looked at Oliver. “It’s a drug,” she told him in a quiet voice. “A new drug…and they’re scared of what will happen if it hits the street.”

“They should be,” he acknowledged, his eyes flickering. She could see him processing the information even as his hands moved to pack away the remnants of their picnic. “If it could drive ten strangers to that level of violence, imagine a hundred.”

“Thank you, no,” Felicity shook her head. “I’ll have nightmares enough with what little I know.”

“We need to get to the base and see what the drug is,” he decided. “We’ll go from there.”

“I promised only you and I would see the formula,” she told him.

“Agreed.”

The two of them packed up the rest of the leftovers and dropped them with Raisa at the house before they left for the lair. Felicity immediately moved to her computers in order to pull up the toxicology report. “This is insane,” she muttered as she worked her way through the information.

“What?” he asked, stepping up and leaning over her shoulder.

“Look at this,” she pointed to a couple of the remarks. “It’s an odd mix of LSD and some new form of steroid…along with an antianxiety drug. One of the guys says it looks like a nightmare stew.” She turned to him, her eyes wide and shocked. “According to the notes, this stuff will make a person hallucinate, possibly go into a rage, and mess with their memories. How do people come up with this stuff?”

“Because they feel too superior to do something legal,” he replied. “And on top of that they don’t give a damn who they hurt.” His eyes narrowed. “I’m going to go out for a bit – see if I can track at least one of the drugs.”

“Are you going to call in the others?”

“No,” he shook his head. “I want them to have as much of a holiday as they can. So I’m not calling them, not unless we get some further information.”

“I’ll start doing some more searches with the new parameters,” she agreed. “I’ll let you know if I find anything.”

Oliver suited up and left to do his own research, pausing long enough for a kiss. 

Felicity read a new file on her tablet as she opened her drawer planning to search for a mint. As her fingers reached in and began their search however, she found an unexpected surprise. She put the tablet down and pulled out the box her hands found. It was a rectangular box wrapped in lavender paper and a violet ribbon. Another charm waited for her in the heart of the bow – a pair of doves. “Turtledoves,” she sighed, a soft smile curving her lips.

She attached the charm to her bracelet before turning her attention back to the box. Her fingers made quick work of the unwrapping only for her jaw to drop as she took in a famous light blue box. “Oliver Queen,” she breathed out. “You didn’t.” 

Only a simple logo, the company name of Tiffany & Co., appeared on the box. She closed her eyes, one hand coming up to her lips. How was she supposed to accept this? No matter what lay inside the box, she knew it would be much too expensive for this series of days he seemed intent on celebrating. Her curiosity won out, however, and she opened the box to find a necklace with a key pendant. The pendant itself was made of white gold and diamonds studded the heart-shaped bow, or top of the key. She pulled out the necklace, catching the key in her hand. Her thumb brushed over the diamonds and she shook her head as she activated her comm.

“Oliver,” she exhaled with a hint of remonstrance. 

“Found it, did you?” Despite the Arrow-like growl of the voice modulator, she could hear the thread of humor winding through his tone. 

“Seriously?”

“Do you like it?” he asked, but before she could reply he spoke once more. “Hold that thought.” The sound of rushing air came over her speakers and then his voice, this time directed at someone else. “Let him go.” The sound of fighting came next, and she listened carefully. It had taken a while, but she’d learned to discern the different sounds he made during a battle and its aftermath. In particular she figured out the various changes in his breathing or voice pitch which indicated he might be injured. 

This time the fight ended in short order and he didn’t even sound winded. She heard him move this evening’s innocent along before he returned to their conversation. “Do you like it?”

“Oliver!” She chided him, laughing despite herself. “You can’t possibly mean-.”

“Do you like it?” he repeated.

Her breath huffed out. “Yes,” she admitted. “It’s gorgeous, but I can’t-.”

“Good,” he broke in once more. “I hoped you would.”

“Oliver.”

“Felicity.”

His voice wrapped her name in warmth and adoration. She gave in, unable to fight that tone. “You’ve got to quit spoiling me,” she sighed once more.

“Why?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Felicity's [necklace](http://cdn.threadflip.com/files/969522/original/1377647439.jpg)


	4. Day 3 - Three French hens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> December 28th - “On the third day of Christmas my true love gave to me – three French hens.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a little short, and I'm kind of worried about how it will be taken - I tried something a little different for this time around. Hopefully it comes out - I felt it important to get this insight.

_“On the third day of Christmas my true love gave to me – three French hens.”_

_Hens are diligent teachers and protectors of those they consider theirs._

Felicity muttered and fussed as she worked through the various reports and files pulled up by her tracking program. She wandered through her apartment towards the kitchen with a thought for some wine to help her relax. They still had a week before she needed to worry about the office – and the year-end reviews – but her other work kept her on pins and needles with too much information. In some ways it seemed worse than too little. At least with too little she could start expanding her search. With too much it required her to go through each file just in case the clue they needed was hidden in it somewhere.

She wanted to find it before another attack; more – she _needed_ to find it.

Oliver and Thea planned to have dinner and a movie so the siblings could spend a little time together. He thought about taking his sister out, but Felicity managed to talk him into staying home, convincing him Thea would love a little more time to relax, not having to be ‘on’ as it were for the public. He’d given her a look, a look that told her he’d seen through her flimsy snatching at excuses, but he agreed with her in the end.

Roy planned to keep an eye on Verdant despite her protestations. She tried to talk him into coming over to her place for the evening, offering dinner and all, but he wanted to be at the club. When Dig decided to go along for additional security, she grew more anxious still. If she could come up with a reason to close the club for a while – health reasons, license reasons – she would have clutched at anything. Knowing someone might target the club while her people worked in it terrified her.

It drove her to go through the files yet again.

She’d been working on the files all day and she knew she should take a break, maybe watch something or read a book, but this drug scared her. The fact that none of them had a lead or a clue or a hint as to where it came from or who created it scared her even more. She hated drugs and what they did to people. Her mind wandered back a bit to junior high. Even then she didn’t quite fit in – having a high IQ might be a wonderful thing for an adult fully invested in her work, but as a kid in public school? It was horrible. Still…she’d made a few friends – mostly from the loners or ‘weird’ kids because they didn’t care that she didn’t chit-chat or that she would say the oddest things at strange moments. It also mean some of her friends came from the kids a little too into the drug scene. One of them, a girl named Kim, doused her hand in kerosene and lit it on fire. Felicity could still remember seeing her when she finally came back to school – Kim wore long sleeves and gloves for the rest of the year…and she didn’t come back after that next summer.

So yes…she hated drugs.

Dumping the files on her countertop she grabbed a wine glass and turned to the refrigerator to pull out her favorite bottle of red wine. She needed to relax; better yet, she needed to try and go to bed early. Maybe when she woke up she could take a fresher look at things…or at least get her nerves under control. Her doorbell rang before she could pour the wine. A confused frown furrowed her brow and she put down the wine bottle before making her way to the door. A delivery guy stood there.

“Felicity Smoak?”

“Yes?”

“Delivery, ma’am.” He held out a form for her to sign. 

She scribbled her signature and accepted a box from him. Closing and locking the door she took the box to the kitchen. It didn’t require any guesses to determine who arranged for an expensive Sunday delivery. Her previous mood shattered on the heels of the delivery as her mind grasped at the distraction. It wasn’t the salmon ladder, but her curiosity and excitement over the new day’s surprise worked just as well in a pinch.

“Now what did you do, Oliver?” she murmured, humor beginning to trace its way through her tone. 

First she poured herself the glass of wine she’d been wanting. Taking a sip, she pulled out a box cutter to open her new gift. A small package lay nestled within the delivery box. Gold ribbon topped a deep brown wrapping paper and another charm dangled loose from the bow. Her smile deepened as she pulled the silver piece free. “Three French hens.” A chuckle broke free. “Where does he find this stuff?”

Now she turned to the gift itself. She pulled off the ribbon and peeled back the paper. An unmarked box gave her sense of relief. If it had been another Tiffany’s box she would have pitched a minor fit – interrupting a family dinner or not. As she took off the lid, she found a scarf pin. “A bear?” she wondered. “Why a bear?” Not that she had anything against bears, but she didn’t exactly have a preference for them either. Then she noticed the folded piece of paper underneath the pin.

_“Felicity – the bear has often been a symbol of a grounding spirit, representing someone who gives a person balance and a place to rest. They are fierce defenders of their own, determined teachers, and unquestioned authority in their own territory. I thought it fitting. - Oliver”_

Tears pricked at her eyes. The man almost never shared things, leaving so much implied but unsaid…and then he wrote things like this. 

Trembling fingers held up the bear – a simple silver pin, but one that took on such a deeper meaning for her after that note. She heard the message behind his words; she understood his appreciation before, but she didn’t realize how much she needed to hear them…or see them. Her feet took her into the living room and she found herself holding her phone, pulling up Oliver’s number before she forced herself to stop. 

“No,” she told herself. “No interrupting them with a call.” 

Felicity argued with herself for a moment and then decided on a simple text. Her lips curved into a soft, happy smile as she typed a quick message.

_‘Thank you – it’s lovely.’_

She took the pin into her room, setting it up on top of her dresser where she would see it the next morning. Monday seemed like the perfect day for a scarf. Actually she had the perfect one in midnight blue, just right for setting off the silver pin. Maybe with her black skirt and white shirt? She wandered towards her closet, determined to find the right outfit to show off her new gift…or gifts to be accurate. Her necklace – and her mind still tried to skip over the Tiffany mark – would be perfect as well. She could drape the scarf down enough to show both of them off…or maybe wear the scarf just over one shoulder? Her mind moved back and forth with ideas.

Her phone buzzed and she glanced down.

_‘Doubly fitting then.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Felicity's [Pin](http://www.wildlifeforever.org/_mod_files/ce_images/STORE_IMAGES/bear11_pin.jpg)


	5. Day 4 - Four colly birds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> December 29th - “On the fourth day of Christmas my true love gave to me – four colly birds.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song most of us know says “calling birds” but that was changed when the poem was set to the one piece of music. It used to be “colly birds” and that worked better with this story. Enjoy!

_“On the fourth day of Christmas my true love gave to me – four colly birds.”_

_Colly birds are black birds – known as fierce protectors of their territory and the keepers of secrets._

“Hey, Blondie!”

Felicity turned and gave Roy a quick grin as he came down the stairs. Her eyes gave him a quick once over which he bore with amused patience. “I wasn’t sure if I’d be seeing you tonight,” she told him. “I thought you might be working upstairs again.”

“Thea’s there,” he said as he shook his head. Her eyes shot over to the monitor, watching until she spotted the younger woman. A bit of anxiety wriggled into her mind and he leaned over to tap her on the nose with a gentle finger. “She’s fine,” he told her. “I checked it out. Nothing odd.”

“I hope it stays that way,” she sighed. 

Roy’s eyes narrowed, glancing from her to the monitor before he shifted between her and the screen. “So, the fearless leader asked me to drop this off with you,” he told her, reaching into his bag. He pulled out a box, larger than the previous days. A gold ribbon set off red paper and her smile grew as she reached for it. Roy handed it to her, curiosity clear in the line of his face. He leaned on the desk. “Christmas was last week.”

She gave him a grin. “Oliver decided to celebrate the full Christmas season,” she replied. “All twelve days.”

“You’re getting a gift a day for twelve days?” He shook his head. “I can’t decide if I’m disturbed by the sappiness or….nope, I’m pretty sure I’m disturb. Can you guys be any more…cute?”

“Thanks, Roy, really.” She rolled her eyes, but turned away to peer at the bow. Nestled in its heart she found the charm. “Four calling birds,” she told her one man audience as she pulled it loose. Taking a moment, she fastened it to her bracelet. "Or, if you go with the older version, four colly birds."

Roy caught her hand and pulled it up to have a look at the piece of jewelry. She let him do it, an indulgent smile resting on her lips. He chuckled. “I am never going to let him live this down.”

“You leave him alone,” Felicity replied. “I like him this way.”

“I’ll bet.”

Giving him a gentle shrug, she turned back to her gift. Excitement grew within her, more for tonight’s note than the actual gift. Oliver often forgot to use his words – not that she always needed him to, though it was better when he did – but his notes showed a depth most people never got to see. She hesitated for a moment, wondering about opening it with Roy there, but then decided he couldn’t be too concerned or he would have found some other way to leave it for her. Pulling off the wrapping paper and lifting the top, she found a folded note on top of a simple box made of a reddish wood.

_“Felicity – the dragon has long been a symbol of power and the energy of life, but more importantly the dragon stands as a guardian – of people, places, and secrets. So you have been for me and so I shall ever be for you.”_

“Yep, too damn cute.” Roy’s voice startled her and she blinked back the tears trying to well up – good tears, but she figured it wouldn’t be a great way of dealing with the macho guy beside her. Her guys always got weird about crying.

“Shut up, Bratling,” she teased, nudging him with an elbow. She lifted out the wooden box, a little surprised by its plainness and yet captivated by the beauty of the grain. It took a moment to work the lid off of the box. Then she saw it…and her breath caught. A beautiful spiral of gold lay against the dark green velvet cloth lining. Intricate metal work studded with small gemstones formed a gorgeous design centered on two golden dragons. “Oh, my God,” Felicity breathed out. “Do I wear this or display it?”

“Or lock it up?” Roy pointed out.

She glanced over and found him frowning at it. “Roy?” she prompted.

“No offense, Blondie, but that’s a nice chunk of cash waiting for someone to take,” he replied as he moved back to lean on the desk once more. He folded his arms over his chest. “I’m all for the big guy getting his head on straight about you, but that’s…that’s crazy. You’d have to have guards with you if you wear that in public.”

She didn’t get a chance to reply before a beep drew her attention. It was her computer alerting her. “What’s this?” she murmured, turning to her babies. She tapped a few keys and pulled up her email. “It’s from Captain Lance.”

“Yeah? What’s he got?”

“An update on the drug,” she told him, voice growing a little absent-minded as she read through it.

“Oliver mentioned it,” Roy noted. “Nasty sounding stuff.”

“Why do you think I wanted you out of the club, hmm?” She gave him a dark look.

His hands came up in surrender. “Hey, hey, somebody had to be there!”

“I don’t like it,” she pouted. “It’s dangerous.”

“Felicity,” Roy sighed. “I can’t just hide.”

Her mouth opened even though she had no idea what she might be about to say. The sound of the door opening cut her off and her jaw snapped shut. She gave Roy a look of frustrated understanding and he gave her a quick one-armed, side hug before moving away as steps began sounding on the stairs.

“What have we got?” Oliver asked as he came into view with Dig following him.

Roy lifted a brow. “You mean aside from the king’s ransom sitting on Blondie’s desk?” 

“Hey!” Felicity frowned at him.

“I’m just saying!”

Oliver sighed. “About the drug?”

Roy rolled his eyes, but Felicity poked him in the side. She turned to the other two. “I got an email from Captain Lance,” she told them. “They’ve confirmed the drug is airborne, released into the air somehow where it…” Her voice trailed off. “I know it affects them, but the way it works…I keep wanting to say it infects them. It’s like it flips a switch in their brain – from civilized to…to…”

“Madness,” Dig added in his quiet voice.

“Yes.” She shuddered. 

Oliver moved to her side, one hand coming to rest on her shoulder. “We’re going to stop them,” he told her. His voice held no wavering, no doubt at all. 

It gave her a boost and she felt the smile slip back on her face. “Right,” she nodded, taking a deep breath. “Right,” she repeated. “Well, there’s a little good news. According to the email, if fresh air gets introduced, it disperses the drug pretty quickly…possibly saving some lives.”

“Good to know.” Oliver rubbed his chin, leaning against the desk beside her. 

“If we can figure out the next target,” Dig pointed out. 

“Least we know,” Roy commented. He moved towards the training area. Dig lifted a brow, but followed him, leaving Oliver and Felicity alone.

She turned to look up at him and placing her hand on his arm. “Oliver?”

“We’re playing catch up,” he muttered, taking her hand in his. His thumb rubbed along her knuckles. “We still don’t have a lead on the chemist – and that’s what we need to put a stop to it before the next target gets hit.” He lifted her hand and pressed a kiss to the back of her fingers. “We _will_ stop them…it’s just a matter of when.”

Felicity stood up and stepped in close. Oliver’s arm went around her waist and she curled into his side, resting her head on his shoulder. “We’ll find them,” she murmured. “I know we can’t stop everything bad, but I know we’ll stop this.”

“That’s my girl,” he replied, his lips brushing across her temple. His free hand reached over to the desk and picked up the bracelet. She reached for it, but he twisted his hold just enough to slide it over her hand and onto her arm. “Perfect.”

“What would I even wear this with?” she giggled, her voice still low, but now a sense of entertainment crept in. Her eyes traced the piece of jewelry, noting how it curved from the edge of her wrist and spiraled up her arm towards her elbow.

“Something big,” he informed her. “Big, splashy, and all over the media.”

Her eyebrows went up. “So…the next QC party then.”

“Maybe…with the right dress.”

“Hmm,” she thought about it, pretending to be serious. “Red,” she decided. “A red dress with short sleeves and a short skirt, gold high heels, and a Mandarin collar.” She gave a decisive nod. “That would work.”

His eyes flickered and darkened as he looked down at her. “It would,” he agreed and then bent his head towards her. His lips brushed against hers before moving closer to deepen the contact.

“You still have an audience!”

They pulled apart, both of them sending a glare at Roy. 

Felicity frowned. “Seriously?”

Dig leaned against the wall and shook his head.

“Hey,” Roy smirked. “I’m just saying.”

Oliver sighed and focused on him. “Stop.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Felicity's [bracelet](http://www.jewelsdujour.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/02/Gem-Set-and-Diamond-Armlet-Second-Half-of-19th-Century.jpg)


	6. Day 5 - Five Gold Rings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> December 30th - “On the fifth day of Christmas my true love gave to me – five gold rings.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little shorter than usual...but my heart said I had to stop it where I did.

_“On the fifth day of Christmas my true love gave to me – five gold rings.”_

_Five gold rings have a rich symbolism:_

_Rings for eternity; gold for optimism & abundance; and five for divine grace._

Felicity hung up her jacket and walked over to her desk wishing, not for the first time, she had chosen a longer lunch period – something which would allow for a nap. She’d enjoyed spending time with Thea, but now she felt full and sleepy. Oliver was talking on the phone when she glanced through the window at him and wry humor flashed across her face as she sat down and tucked her purse into the bottom drawer. It was her own fault; Oliver would give her the longer lunch and never blink an eye, but she refused to look weak in the eyes of the public. She remained too aware of the potential backlash that could affect both of them as well as the company itself. Last year it was Isabel – this year it was everyone.

Or rather – the potential for everyone. 

It struck her as odd; last year rumors flew about her and Oliver even though they never did anything to cause them. Now? They didn’t indulge in flagrant public displays, but they would touch a lot more often than they did in the past. He began to include her in meetings, both creative and decisive meetings – including a few with important clients. 

“People are so weird,” she murmured to herself. She turned towards her inbox, hand already reaching out. An envelope waited on top of the stack. Lifting it up, she heard a tiny sound like the clinking of her bracelet links. Her name, her first name only, _embossed_ the front of the envelope. She shook her head. 

“Oliver.”

Her lips curled into an affectionate smile as she opened it and pulled out a new note. The clinking or rattling sounded again as she did, so she opened it in slow, careful manner. Five interlocking rings of gold formed a larger circle which would gleam golden against the silver of her bracelet and the other charms. It took the work of a moment to put it in place on the links surrounding her wrist. She spent a moment admiring it – the bracelet was quickly becoming her favorite piece. Her eyes moved back to the note, anticipation building up inside as she unfolded it.

_“Felicity – may I steal your evening? Nothing big, nothing fancy – I just want to spend a couple of quiet hours with you.”_

She felt his eyes on her as she finished reading. Using a tender, careful touch, she refolded the note and tucked it back into its envelope. Only then did she turn to meet his eyes. A smile, small but flirty, settled on her mouth and she tilted her head before giving him a small nod. He nodded back, his own smile taking on shades of satisfaction even as his shoulders lost some tension. They both turned away, slow and reluctant, looking back towards their work. Felicity would have to admit her attention span for the afternoon went right out the window. 

Quiet time with Oliver – no work, and please God, no emergencies…she couldn’t think of a better present.

A few hours later Felicity stepped up to Oliver’s door. “Hey,” she smiled. “I’m headed out.”

“The day’s finally over?” He stood up and walked over. “Year-end might kill me.”

“No it won’t,” she chuckled, leaning into him for a moment. “You’ll just wish it would.”

“That’s not reassuring me.”

“Somehow I don’t think it was meant to be,” she told him, the teasing note clear in her voice. He lifted a brow at her and she shrugged before changing the topic. “For this evening, should I plan for anything in particular?”

“Take out?” he asked. One of his hands came up to touch her hair, letting a lock wind around his fingers. “I really want a quiet night, just the two of us. Maybe a movie?”

She lifted a hand to his cheek, noting the tiredness lurking in the depths of his gaze. Her thumb swept along his cheekbone. “What about Lord of the Rings?” she suggested. “The first one? Then we can make plans to watch the other two later?”

“I like it,” he agreed, leaning into her touch. 

Ignoring all of their unstated rules for the office, Felicity moved closer, her free hand coming to rest on Oliver’s forearm. She used that hold to steady her as she lifted herself up to press a kiss to his lips. He responded, his arms moving to wrap around her waist, holding her to him. Her hand slipped from his cheek around to the back of his neck, pulling him closer. The kiss deepened, their breath mingling as they let themselves have this moment – office or no.

She pulled back. “I’ll take care of dinner and the movie,” she told him as her hand came over his shoulder to rest over his heart. “You bring yourself…and something more comfortable to wear than your suit.”

“I’ll be there,” he assured her. He leaned down to press a kiss to her brow, another to the tip of her nose, and a final quick brush of lips on hers. “And soon.”

Felicity decided on steamed sea bass and stir-fried cabbage hearts with shiitake mushrooms. Wine proved a little more difficult, especially as she generally preferred red, but she pulled out a white wine someone gave her and found it worked well with the fish. 

“Time to change,” she muttered after putting the food into the microwave so it would stay warm. 

Her hands went first to her jeans, but then she changed her mind. Oliver needed to relax – he needed comfort, somewhere to be Oliver – not Oliver Queen, not Arrow, not the CEO or the mentor or the boss or the big brother. He needed some time where he could just be. She moved to the bathroom and removed all of her jewelry before scrubbing her face clean of makeup. There would be no expectations tonight, no burdens – if he needed his girlfriend, she was here. If all he needed was his best friend? Well, she would be here for that as well. 

“Pajamas, then,” she decided, still murmuring to herself as she dug into her drawer. She ignored the plaids and solids, looking for a fun pair – something she wore for ice cream and Doctor Who marathons. Pulling out a long sleeved top in lavender, she giggled. “Perfect!” She dug deeper and found the matching bottom – deep purple and dotted with lazy cats. Changing she made her way into the living area to put the movie disc into the player.

A familiar knock on her door drew a smile to her lips and she hastened to open it. Oliver stood before her, a box in his hands. Her eyebrows went up at the box, but the question died on her lips as his gaze scanned over her before returning to her face with a surprised and affectionate smile. “Cats?” he asked, nodding at the purple pajama bottoms.

“I like cats,” she laughed, gesturing him into the room. “I thought comfortable and relaxed would be the way to go.” 

“White wine?” he lifted a brow in a light tease.

“Grüner veltliner…I tried it. It’s got a taste that manages to blend light pepper and fruity flavors,” she mused. “It’s not my usual preference, but it goes really well with the food…I’ll have to remember it for the future.” She led the way into the kitchen. “And I hope you don’t mind sea bass? Suddenly I was in the mood for fish.”

“Sounds perfect.” He followed her and moved to put the box in the refrigerator. “I brought dessert.”

“Oh?” she turned, eyes bright with interest.

“After dinner,” he shook his head. He moved towards her, hands rising to frame her face. “For that one anyway,” he muttered, the words barely out of his mouth before he captured her lips with his.

Her hands moved to his chest, curling into his t-shirt as she pulled him closer. The kiss stretched out, a powerful give and take between them as they lost track of time. When they pulled back, Oliver rested his forehead on hers and Felicity looked up at him, their eyes almost too close as silent words of friendship, of love, of all they shared passed between them. “I’m glad you’re here.”

The simple statement led him to close his eyes and lean even more heavily against her for a moment. “Me, too,” he replied, his voice almost aching in its tenderness. He lifted his head and brushed a kiss across her forehead. “Me, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olicity's [Dessert](http://cimages.proflowers.com/is/image/ProvideCommerce/GFB_12_BRR10106_W6_Test_HOL_SQ) \- I might refer in flashback, but the action picks up a bit on the case tomorrow, so we'll have to see


	7. Day 6 - Six Geese a Laying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> December 31st - “On the sixth day of Christmas my true love gave to me – six geese a laying.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a little late, but I guess it's still Dec. 31st somewhere! 
> 
> There is some tough stuff in the second half. Sorry about that, but this chemist is not a nice guy.

_“On the sixth day of Christmas my true love gave to me – six geese a laying.”_

_Geese are known for their loyalty, teamwork, and fierce protectiveness._

Felicity stood in line at the bank and typed on her phone. She made arrangements for a follow up meeting with Wayne Enterprises and forwarded an invitation from Bruce Wayne to visit Gotham to review a few more agreements. Obviously they couldn’t accept right away, not until they found this chemist, but if they found him, Oliver might be willing to take a break. He might not be thrilled about the idea of visiting Gotham however – it had a higher crime rate than Starling City.

It would set off every protective instinct he possessed.

A lock of hair fell in her face and she lifted a hand to tuck it back behind one ear. What a way to spend her lunch hour. As she turned back to her phone, her eyes caught on her charm bracelet. A sixth charm now dangled there. Her smile deepened.

She’d woken up that morning in her bed, not really remember when and how she’d gotten there. The last thing she remembered from the night before seemed to be Sam Gamgee talking about Gandalf’s fireworks in the heart of Lothlorien. Obviously she’d fallen asleep on Oliver – he must have moved her to her bed at some point. After a quick run through her morning ritual she’d hurried out to dress. Just because the boss would give her some leeway on her arrival time didn’t mean she should dilly-dally. Her steps paused as she glanced at the bed. Although it was now empty, both sides held clear impressions of having been slept in. 

Oliver stayed the night.

“Well, that would have been nice to know,” she muttered. “I would have asked him to start some coffee when he left.” She would have to remind him to wake her up…or at least let her know he was leaving next time. 

The smell of coffee hit her as she left the bedroom and a smile crept over her face. “I love that man,” she sighed, making a beeline for her coffee maker. A hand reached out and snatched a mug off the wall as she passed, not even needing to look. Her mind focused on getting some caffeine into her system, at least enough to make it through the day.

A small silver package waited beside the coffee.

Her brow furrowed as she thought back to the night before. “Where did he hide that?” she wondered as she poured her first cup. She sipped on the coffee, her free hand moving to the bow in order to find her charm. He kept giving her these amazing gifts, but she looked forward to his notes and the charms most of all. The gifts were beautiful and thoughtful, but the charms made her smile as she slowly filled up her bracelet.

And the notes… Oh, the notes stole another piece of her heart with each one. 

Who knew Oliver was such a…romantic at heart?

She found the charm dangling from the bow and giggled as she pulled it free – a silver goose nestled in a nest. Putting down her coffee mug, she attached the charm to her bracelet. It was now half full and she couldn’t wait to see it completed. Yes, that would mean the season was over, but she wanted to have the full picture and be able to wear it – each charm would serve forever as a reminder of the notes she kept tucked in the bottom of her jewelry box.

Now her fingers made quick work of the wrapping paper. As she peeled back the paper to reveal another pale blue box, her head fell to the side. “Oliver Queen!” She could only shake her head – another box from Tiffany’s. “That man!” Inside the box lay a small blue bag and another folded note.

_“Felicity – don’t fuss. You deserve these – these are the flowers that remind me of you.”_

She put the note down and reached into the small bag. Out came a pair of silver and gold earrings in the shape of daisies. Her free hand reached for her phone. She liked daisies – they always reminded her of spring – but most of his gifts had some deeper meaning. “So…what do daisies symbolize?” she murmured as she tapped away. “Cheerfulness, innocence, purity, and beauty.” Warmth flooded her cheeks as she put the phone down and took another look at her earrings. 

Oliver Queen could turn her into a pile of mush faster than anyone she’d ever met…and he didn’t even have to be in the room to do it.

How was that fair?

The reminiscent smile stayed on her face as she exited the bank, one hand reaching up to touch an earring.

“Felicity!”

She turned as she slipped her phone into her purse, confusion entering her gaze. Then she recognized the brunette walking towards her. “Laurel?”

“I’ve left Ollie several messages, but he hasn’t called me back.”

“Sorry?” Felicity’s confusion didn’t disappear.

“I want to know why he isn’t calling me,” Laurel told her.

“You’ll have to ask him that,” Felicity replied. “He’s been busy, but I don’t know why he hasn’t returned your calls.”

Green eyes examined her. “Don’t you?”

“Excuse me?” Blue eyes narrowed.

Laurel opened her mouth, but before she could get a word out, screams erupted down the street. Both women swung around to search for the source and spotted a group of women backing away from a small café, horror filling their faces. A crowd began to gather around them, attracted by the screen, and the shocked expressions began to spread. Felicity and Laurel exchanged a look before rushing over. They looked in the window and stepped back. 

“Oh, my God,” Laurel breathed out, stunned alarm coloring her voice.

Felicity’s hand flew to her mouth in distress.

The people inside the café…she couldn’t tell how many there were with all of the movement, but they seemed to be…attacking each other. She saw people swinging chairs, wielding silverware like weaponry, and glass bottles flew through the air. Blood…blood spattered everywhere… She forced herself to close her eyes and take a breath. That one moment managed to clear her brain and the toxicology reports floated to the top of her mind.

“Break the window!” The words flew out of her before she even took time to think about it. Felicity began scanning for anything she could use to follow her own advice.

“Felicity!”

Her eyes snapped around and she saw Roy running up to her. “Roy!” she exclaimed in relief. Pointing towards the building, she explained, “We need to break the window!”

He glanced around, paused as the scene hit him, and then darted into the nearby alley. Seconds later he returned with a brick and heaved it through the large plate glass window without a single question. Glass shattered and fell to the ground, the tinkling of it drowning in the screams of rage coming from within the store. 

“We have to stop them!” Laurel’s cry drew Felicity’s attention just as the other woman started for the door.

“Laurel, no!” 

Felicity and Roy grabbed her, wrestling her away from the café despite her struggles. Sirens filled the air. Someone must have phoned the police, but the onlookers could see the fight inside the building beginning to dissipate. Dazed looks crept into the faces of the fighters and they started backing away from each other. Shock, terror, and pain began to overcome them. When the last weapon dropped, Felicity nodded at Roy and they let Laurel go. She all but snarled at both of them before trying to go into the building once more just as police cars converged on the building.

This time her father caught her. “Laurel, stay out!” he ordered.

“But, Dad…!”

“No.” His quiet denial drained her energy. 

“I need to help them…” she tried to tell him. 

Felicity watched the battle of wills, knowing Laurel would lose. The captain wouldn’t allow any civilian into a dangerous situation like that, and Felicity knew damn well that Quentin Lance sure as hell wouldn’t allow his daughter in. Laurel faced a double denial in trying to walk into that scene.

Lance glanced up and caught Felicity’s gaze. He tilted his head towards the building and she gave him a sorrowful nod. He sighed, eyes closing for a moment in unhappy comprehension. For her part, she did her best not to look at the café any longer. Her nightmares would be fueled for weeks over the carnage she’d already seen. The blood spatter on the walls alone… A shudder ran down her spine and Roy moved closer, one arm going around her shoulders. She let herself lean on him.

“Felicity!” 

Her head turned, eyes zeroing in on Oliver as he ran towards her, pushing his way through the crowd. Dig followed him, but she paid no attention to anyone else as she walked into Oliver’s arms and buried her face in his chest. His arms wrapped around her, giving her a cocoon of warmth and safety. Tears pooled in her eyes and began to track down her cheeks.

“Take her home.” Lance’s voice sounded tired and…old somehow. “I’ll come by your place later to get her statement. For now…get her out of here.” He paused, but Felicity didn’t turn to look at him. “Go on - go.”

“I’ll go with you,” Roy said. 

“Alright,” Oliver agreed

She let Oliver direct her steps, doing her best not to look at anyone or anything other than Dig’s broad shoulders in front of her. It seemed both too long and not long enough before she felt herself being guided into a car. Oliver slid into the backseat beside her while Roy and Dig climbed in up front. The car started and began moving.

“Felicity?” Oliver put a hand under her chin and tilted her face up towards him.

“Not now? Please?” she asked, feeling fresh tears building up.

His lips thinned a bit, but she could see the concern outstripping the need for information. As she watched, he pressed the button to raise the partition between the front and back of the car. Once it closed and the two of them were more or less alone, he pulled her into his lap. “You can tell me about it at home,” he agreed, “but just tell me you’re not hurt.”

“Not physically,” she whispered, “but…” She tried to curl as close to him as possible. “Oh God, Oliver! The rage on their faces! They were…” A shaky sob escaped from her. “Savage…that’s the only word I can come up with…savage.” Her eyes squeezed shut and she burrowed into him, grateful for his arms banded about her like steel. “We have to catch this guy.”

“We will,” he promised her, intent pouring into his voice, cold and deadly. “We will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Felicity's [Earrings](http://www.tiffany-jewelry-outlet.org/images/tiffany-and-co-sale/B00600110.jpg)


	8. Day 7 - Seven Swans a Swimming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> January 1st - “On the seventh day of Christmas my true love gave to me – seven swans a swimming.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter wanted to be a right pain. Enjoy!

_“On the seventh day of Christmas my true love gave to me – seven swans a swimming.”_

_Swans are graceful, strong, and live long lives – in long-lasting, monogamous relationships._

_They are ideal partners._

She felt trapped, scratching and clawing at the blackness surrounding her. Screams echoed in the darkness, but she couldn’t see anything save flashes of light glinting off metal and splashes of red. The thick red of blood splatter caused her to flinch when it would splash around her. Then she felt it, felt the blood as it sprayed across her face. A scream tore out of her throat.

“Felicity!” 

Oliver’s shout shattered the darkness. She jolted awake, realizing after a moment she had turned on her side, facing away from him and curled almost into a fetal position. He leaned over her, one hand planted on the bed in front of her as his eyes searched her face. Her body shook as she forced herself to relax her muscles, uncurling and turning towards him. He moved with her, lying on his back and letting her plaster herself against his side. His arms banded around her as he enfolded her, not letting her see or sense or feel anything but him. 

“Felicity.” His voice shifted to a soft and yet inexorable tone. “Tell me.”

Now she would have to face it. Oliver let it go yesterday, let her recover at her own pace, but now, now he would have his answers. And he needed them; she knew that. She wasn’t some clueless civilian, but it didn’t make her feel much better about the necessity of being the one to give the information. She took a deep breath. “A nightmare because of yesterday,” she explained, starting with the immediate question she heard in his use of her name. “Darkness…flashes of light…” She swallowed. “Splashes of blood.” He didn’t speak, but tightened his arms and she appreciated the gesture. It comforted her with the solid proof of wakefulness. “Laurel and I were…talking,” she continued, trying to gloss over the incipient argument with the other woman. “Then these people started screaming. We ran over.” 

Her explanation flowed from there. Oliver never spoke, letting her get it all out. The relief from telling him, for purging the memory from its place in her mind staggered her. A couple tears tracked down her cheeks, and he wiped them away with gentle, calloused fingertips. “I’ve got you,” he assured her. One of his hands began to make long, slow sweeps down her hair. “Let it go for now, let it go.”

She fell silent, her muscles relaxing as she let his warmth seep into her. The nightmare began to recede into the back of her mind. It would come again, she knew that, but for now she wanted to concentrate on the light of day, not the phantoms of the night. “I’m sorry we didn’t get to celebrate New Year’s,” she told him, resting her head on his shoulder. “I know Verdant had a party.”

“Shh.” His lips pressed against the top of her head. “I was exactly where I needed to be.”

“But Thea-?” she started to protest.

“Roy watched over Thea,” he interrupted. “Verdant didn’t need me. You did.” He pulled himself into a seated position, bringing her along with him. It struck her sometimes, the way he did these things without too much thought, that she could understand how people so easily underestimated him. His casual strength still startled her and she knew better. Her attention refocused as he continued to speak. “For now, you’re going to take a shower, we’ll have breakfast, and then we’ll go to the base.” His eyes flickered and a darkness entered them. 

“Oliver?”

He paused and his hand came up to brush her hair back from her face. “Your actions saved people,” he told her. Sorrow laced through her. For him to say it like that meant someone – maybe more than one – died at the café. “Your orders and Roy’s actions saved half the people there, but ten others didn’t make it.” 

“Oh, my God,” she breathed out, her eyes going wide. “That’s what…twenty now? He’s gotten twenty victims in two attacks?”

“We’re going to find him,” Oliver assured her. “For his victims, for their families…” His eyes gazed at her with unwavering intensity, the unspoken emotion roiling through them. “For you.”

“I’m not-.”

“I know,” he told her, his hand moving to cup her cheek. “You’re as much in this fight as anyone, but that doesn’t mean you’re not hurt. What you saw-.” He stopped as a shiver ran down her spine. Leaning down, he brushed a kiss over her eyes and her mouth before pulling back to look at her once more. “It hurt you,” he finished. Then his face hardened, becoming like carved granite. “And he will pay for that as much as anything else.”

She could think of nothing to say, not with the images from the day before fighting to erupt from the box where she’d locked them away. He steered her towards the bathroom, promising to arrange for coffee and breakfast. The shower helped banish all but a few wisps of shadow from her mind and she hastened through the rest of her morning rituals as her stomach, unable to manage dinner the night before, now made its empty state clear as it rumbled at her.

Plus Oliver had promised to have coffee ready.

Felicity stepped out of the bathroom, ready to head for the lair and get to work on finding the source of the drug before another attack could occur. She paused, her pulse jumping in anticipation, as she spotted a new package on the bedside table beside her phone. This time the gift came wrapped in black and topped with a white and silver ribbon. The charm peeked out from beneath the bow. She pulled the charm loose, smiling as she held it. Two silver swans faced each other, the curves of their necks forming a heart shape. Her thumb brushed over the heart, feeling her own grow warm as her shoulders relaxed even more. Then she attached it to her bracelet before turning her eyes to the box once again. She lifted the top and picked up the folded note.

_“Felicity – In case you ever need a reminder – for yourself or for me – that we are partners.”_

A giggle bubbled up within her, brushing away the final remnants of the nightmare as she reread the note, lingering on the word ‘partners’. He didn’t usually acknowledge his tendency towards trying to wrap her in linen until she had to argue with him about her life and her choices. It tickled her to see him using one of these notes in order to say it. She placed the note to the side, careful about refolding it so she could add it to the others later. Her laughter did spill over as she lifted the actual gift out of the box. 

An industrial barbell in the shape of an arrow lay across her palm.

Still laughing she made her way to the bathroom once more to switch it out with her plain one. It might be a little over the top as well as being a bit too obvious in her alliances, but she couldn’t wait to show it off. Dig would shake his head and Roy would definitely have something to say about it. Captain Lance… She giggled again. The good captain would be stuck trying to decide whether to be exasperated or amused. It seemed to be his standard setting, but this would up the ante every time he looked at her.

Felicity walked into the dining room, a smile on her face.

“Good morning, Miss Felicity,” Raisa greeted her, an answering smile bright and cheerful on her lips.

“Morning, Raisa!” she replied, moving to offer the older woman a hug. Felicity did her best to include Raisa in any way she could, knowing how Oliver felt about her, the second – and in many ways warmer – maternal influence on his life. “How are you today?”

“I am doing well, Miss Felicity,” Raisa nodded. “Now you go, sit and eat. I have made your favorite pancakes for you.”

“Oh! Blueberry?”

“Yes, yes, of course!” The other woman waved her hands. “Now, you shoo, you go and eat.”

“I’m going,” Felicity laughed. “I’m going!”

Oliver held out a cup of coffee. “You look beautiful,” he told her, his eyes darting up to her ear and back again, approval warm in his regard.

“I feel better,” she smiled. “Quite ready to face the day.”

“Good.” He brushed a kiss over her cheek and led her to the table. “After breakfast we’ll go into town and meet the others.”

“Is Lyla going to kill us?” she lifted a brow at him. “It is a holiday.”

“No,” he shook his head. “She’s going to start tapping some of her own resources. This chemist has upped the stakes – we need to match him.”

She looked at him for a long moment, head tilting as she took in his expression. “Should I contact Barry and his team? I know we can’t give them the formula or anything, but I can have them check around to see if they can find anything on someone who might be running experiments involving steroids and LSD. Maybe someone working on a way to…control emotions…or something?”

His eyes narrowed and he shook his head. “I don’t think-.”

“Oliver,” she gave him a look. 

“I know,” he muttered. “All right, see what you can find out.”

Felicity crooked a finger at him and he leaned closer. She reached over, placed a hand behind his head, and pressed up for a quick kiss. “Stop being silly.”

Oliver pulled back and she let her hand slide away, tapping her finger on his chin before beginning to sit back. He gave her a good frown, though he couldn’t seem to repress the twitch of humor in his lips, before he took her face in both hands and drew her in for a deep kiss. Her eyes fell shut as her hands curled around the arm of her chair. 

“Mr. Oliver!” Raisa scolded as she came into the room with some syrup. “You let Miss Felicity eat now.” She put the syrup down on the table and patted him on the shoulder. As she walked back out, she glanced over her shoulder. “You may kiss her after breakfast.”

The two of them burst into laughter before turning to eat…all the better to avoid a Raisa lecture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Felicity's [Industrial Barbell](http://www.bodyjewelleryshop.com/img/products/titanium-industrial-heart-barbell-silver.jpg)


	9. Day 8 - Eight Maids a Milking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> January 2nd - "On the eighth day of Christmas my true love gave to me – eight maids a milking.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just missed midnight! Sorry….it’s a little late….I hope you like this gift. I’ve been waiting since Advent Anticipation – Day 19 to give this one.

_“On the eighth day of Christmas my true love gave to me – eight maids a milking.”_

_Milk has long been a sign of abundance, nourishment, and prosperity._

Felicity drove towards her day job even as her mind turned back to the previous evening and her night work.

None of their contacts proved too helpful – at least not with the limited information they could provide them. The sheer level of security hobbled them in their search for answers. Caitlin agreed to look into some of the behavioral work going on in various science fields as well as any new steroid developments. They weren’t really her fields, but being a bio-engineer meant she possessed contacts in the scientific field they couldn’t touch. Barry would have helped them along the same lines, but the two teams agreed his work with the Central City police might draw attention to the inquiry they wanted to avoid.

Lyla became their point person with A.R.G.U.S. She started working at home via computer looking for the LSD market their chemist might be using though – as she pointed out – a person this good at chemistry could make his own. She managed to reroute some of the A.R.G.U.S. level one agents into researching local drug organizations and cartels to see if anything new or odd popped up. The oddest moment came when she called to pass them a message – Lawton offered to help them take this guy down. 

“Why?” Oliver asked as his eyes grew suspicious.

“I don’t know,” Lyla replied, lifting an eyebrow as she turned towards Felicity. “Apparently he thinks he’s in debt.” 

Everyone turned to look at the blonde and she blinked at them. “What?”

“Why would Lawton think he owed you something?” Dig prompted.

“Oh, that.”

“Yeah, that,” Roy shook his head. “What is ‘that’?”

She shrugged. “I arranged for his daughter to receive a scholarship.” 

“Felicity.” 

Her eyes shifted up to Oliver and she bit her lip. “She shouldn’t suffer because of her dad’s job or his…absence.”

Oliver understood and gave her a smile and a firm squeeze on her shoulder before changing the topic.

Now she forced the thought of last night out of her mind. She needed to focus on Queen Consolidated. The year-end reviews started Monday and Oliver needed to finish authorizing the calendar. The annual board meeting needed to occur before the end of the month and they needed to confirm three visits to some of their international branches.

“I should have worked from home,” she muttered as she pulled into the parking garage. 

Felicity climbed out of her car and started for the elevator. Her path became blocked as reporters and photographers seemed to come out of nowhere. Questions flew at her from every direction as flashbulbs went off in her eyes, partially blinding her.

“Stand back!” 

Reporters seemed to fly backwards as they were pulled away and Dig forced his way into the circle around her. He planted himself between her and their comments and questions. “Okay?” he asked under his breath even as he took her arm in one hand and began guiding her towards the elevator.

“I’ve had better days,” she murmured. She followed his lead, trusting him to get her where she needed to be in safety.

One or two of the braver – or stupider – photographers tried getting around Dig to reach her. They realized their mistake when they were met with a strong forearm block to the chest. She could hear the comments flying around behind them as he pushed them through the crowd.

“Isn’t that Queen’s bodyguard?”

“Guess that means the rumors are true.”

“Do you think it’s serious?”

“Billionaire Busted! Pursues Brainy Blonde!”

“Oh, my God!” Felicity groaned, hearing the last one just as the elevator doors closed. “Are you kidding me?” She slumped against the wall of the elevator.

“Are you alright?” Dig demanded. 

She looked up to see his eyes scanning her for any signs of something amiss. “I’m fine,” she assured him. His eyebrow went up and she chuckled. “And not your definition of fine…or Oliver’s…or Roy’s…” She paused. “I need to use a different word, don’t I?”

“Probably,” he nodded, his shoulders relaxing. “I’ll talk to security. It won’t happen again…not in the garage at least.”

The elevator bell rang their floor. She stepped out, headed for her desk though her eyes remained on him as she walked. “We’re going to have to tell Oliver, aren’t we?”

“Yes.”

“I knew you were going to say that,” she grumbled, her head turning towards her desk. “He’s going to get….” Her voice trailed off as her steps faltered. She blinked and then blinked again. “What on earth?”

Her desk, normally quite cluttered with work, had been cleared off. The files, the computer, all of her personal things…all of it was gone. Only a single envelope rested at the center of the desk surface. She moved forward, confusion and questions bubbling within her. Her fingers trembled a bit as she picked up the envelope, once more embossed with her name. Oliver’s writing scrawled across the paper inside.

_“Felicity – don’t panic. Come to the second executive office please.”_

She turned, eyes narrowing when she realized Dig had disappeared. They were up to something – she could feel it. Her steps quickened as she made her way to the office next to Oliver’s. If she’d have been thinking, she’d have gone through his office – they were connected after all. She shrugged it off. For now she would concentrate on finding out what was going on. 

Oliver waited for her, leaning against the large desk as she came to the door. “Good morning,” he smiled, mischief hovering in his look and the corners of his mouth.

“What’s going on?” Felicity asked, amused wariness slowing her steps. 

“First things first,” he deflected her question. He stood up and moved towards her. “May I see your bracelet?”

“Oh?” Her eyebrows went up, but she let him distract her…for the moment. “Sure.” She started to unhook her bracelet.

“Wait, don’t.” He took her hand and lifted it so he could see the empty links. In his other hand he held a small silver object and her smile grew soft as she realized it was the next charm. He attached the piece to her bracelet and then brushed a kiss over the backs of her fingers before letting her go. 

She drew her hand back and shifted the bracelet around on her wrist so she could see it. It was a silver woman with her arms held out to the side, a small bucket in each hand. “A milkmaid,” she laughed. Her eyes sparkled up at him. “Where are you finding these?”

“Does it matter?” He reached out, drawing her against his side.

“No, no it doesn’t.” She curled into him, resting her head over his heart. “I love them.”

“Good.” His lips brushed over her head. “I hope you don’t mind, but your present is a little different this time.”

She pulled back to look up at him. “Oliver, we could have another movie night on my couch and the gift would be perfect.”

“It’s not quite that casual, but hopefully you’ll still find it perfect.” He turned her around and pulled her back against him. His arms went around her and he rested his chin on her head for a moment before he started talking. “Take a look at the wall next to the door.”

She did as he directed and she gasped. “It’s gorgeous!” A large metal sculpture in the shape of a butterfly hung on the opposite wall. The body and the wings flowed in a near continuous line, twisting and looping like a Celtic knot.

“It’s a symbol of transformation, adaptation, and prosperity,” he told her, the rumble of his voice vibrating against her back as he held her secure. “I thought it a fitting symbol to go along with your gift.”

“The butterfly and the new office – because I can’t think of any other reason you called me in here with it already on the wall – aren’t enough of a gift?” she asked, tilting her head to look back over her shoulder at him.

“They’re…bonuses,” he chuckled as his eyes met hers. “As for your actual gift…” He shifted until he held her with one hand while the other reached away behind them. Then he brought it back around, a business card between his fingers. 

Felicity eyed him for a moment and then took the card. “Should I be worried?” she teased as she turned it over.

“I guess it depend on what you think.”

She heard his reply but couldn’t make one of her own. All the breath rushed out of her as she read the card in her fingers.

_Felicity Smoak_

_Vice President_

_Technology & Applied Science_

“Oliver?”

He released her, moving around so he could meet her eyes. “You deserve this,” he said, his own gaze and voice reaching an intensity he usually reserved for his Arrow persona. “I should have done this months ago, but…” A wry smile twisted his lips. “I don’t really like change.”

“I’d never have guessed,” she managed to tease back, before she shook her head. “You didn’t have to do this.”

“Yes, I did,” he replied. “You were right, last year when you argued with me. You worked hard for your education and to get somewhere your skills could be valued appropriately. We’ve…I’ve been selfish about keeping you for our other work. You deserve more.” He glanced around the office. “You’ve given as much, and in a lot of ways more work to this company than I ever have.”

Tears pricked at her eyes from the joy welling up inside her. Having this acknowledgment, hearing him give her those accolades…she couldn’t speak. Words couldn’t make it past the tightening of her throat. She tried…her mouth opened and closed a couple of times, but it never worked. Finally she shook her head and moved in close, lifting herself up on her toes and throwing her arms around his neck. She pressed her lips to his for a quick kiss before burying her face in the crook of his neck.

She could tell he understood, hearing all the words she couldn’t speak, when his arms wrapped around her and held her close. “You’re welcome,” he replied whisper-soft to her unspoken words of gratitude. “You’re so very, very welcome.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Felicity's [Butterfly](http://www.threesheetsmad.com/sites/default/files/images/artwork%20264.preview.jpg)


	10. Day 9 - Nine Ladies Dancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> January 3rd - “On the ninth day of Christmas my true love gave to me – nine ladies dancing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning – Laurel lovers will likely not enjoy this chapter. It is her last appearance   
> In this story and…it was not a good day for her. Also…this was the longest chapter and I’m not planning on surpassing it.

_“On the ninth day of Christmas my true love gave to me – nine ladies dancing.”_

_‘Lady’ has long been a term of respect, originally coming from the Old English ‘hlǣfdige’ meaning a woman to whom homage or obedience is due, such as the wife of a lord or the mistress of a household._

Saturday dawned bright and clear. Felicity prepared for the day, lazy about taking her time since they planned to be at the lair for most of it. Casual and comfortable would be the watchwords for the day. She wanted to make sure they took everything for the extended stay. Today’s agenda involved a lot of tedious computer work. That meant snacks and caffeine - and maybe a change of clothes to be safe – were a must.

All day meant they weren’t coming back without a breakthrough of some kind – the extra clothes would come in handy if she needed a nap.

A new box rested on the table beside her phone as she stepped out of the bathroom. Her steps hastened as new excitement rushed through her. She doubted much could top the gift from yesterday, but each gift proved so thought out she knew he had to be following a pattern…not that she’d figured it out yet. It would probably work better if she asked him but she hated the thought of ruining any surprises.

Today’s package came wrapped in a light pin, the color of one of her favorite lipsticks, and a deep red ribbon. The silver charm stood out like a beacon, sharp and clear as the light flashed on the metal. A woman figure once more this time – this one in a long dress gathered to the side in one of her hands while her other hand stretched above her head in a graceful arc. “A dancing lady,” she chuckled. “Or ‘lady dancing’ as the song goes.” After she fastened the charm on the bracelet, she ran a finger over the collection of them. “Two thirds complete,” she sighed, that odd mix of anticipation, sorrow, and impatience running through her.

She wanted to have them all on her wrist…and yet it would mean the end of this fascinating season of learning more and more of Oliver each day through the choices of the gifts he made.

Her fingers moved to the gift once more, making short work of the ribbon and paper. As she lifted the top, she found the folded note – the best part of almost every gift – waiting on top of the tissue paper.

_“Felicity – Roses are overdone, but I think this was meant for you.”_

She brushed back the tissue paper and found a dark wooden box inlaid with roses on the lid. It gleamed rich and deep in the light as she pulled it out. The craftsmanship took her breath away. Removing the lid, she found another note waiting for her inside. The writing did not match Oliver’s and a light frown settled on her face as she unfolded it.

_“Miss Smoak – Perhaps you will remember me – we met when you visited Russia. I am pleased to renew the acquaintance if only via this small message. I was quite surprised a bit amused when our young captain asked me to help find something such as this, but then it is fitting for one of his gifts to you to be of Russian design – and it speaks all the more that he would wish to be sure of its authenticity. This box is meant for the holding of memories, particularly notes or letters. May you store many happy ones here. Know that you are welcome to call on me at need. Anatoly Knyazev”_

She blinked in surprise, not sure what to think about the leader of the Bratva giving her such an…open invitation. Oh, she knew he liked Oliver, even to the point of giving him a position never held by an American, but for him to recognize her? That… He… She shook her head; she couldn’t decide what to think. For now she tucked the note back into the box and added Oliver’s as well. Her fingers traced the inlaid roses for a moment before she moved to pick up her phone. She needed to go.

After all – Oliver would be waiting for her.

Felicity stretched and pulled away from her computers. Her eyes began to blur, a sure sign she needed to take a walk around the lair, maybe get some water or tea or something.

“Tired?” Oliver asked, looking up from his arrow-making.

“I just need a short break,” she reassured him. Her feet carried her around the lair and then she turned towards the small break area. “You want anything?” she called out.

“Some water, thanks.”

Felicity opened the refrigerator, grabbing a bottle of water as well as the tea. She reached up for a glass and heard someone coming down the steps. Dig or Roy must have arrived earlier than they thought. Hopefully they could do some training and keep each other busy while she continued going through the records. Someone…Lyla, maybe?...pointed out the drain on electricity it would require to run a full drug lab. Whoever suggested it, it was Lyla who managed to find out what level of electricity would be required. Now it just meant going through the records, finding out who used that much, and whittling down a suspect list. If her eyes weren’t bleeding by the end of it, she’d be surprised.

“I’ve had it!”

The feminine shout drew Felicity to the doorway. She blinked in surprise, seeing Laurel facing down Oliver with Dig and Roy standing to one side. Dig folded his arms over his chest, looking impassive, which Felicity knew meant his anger was beginning to boil. Roy rolled his eyes, impatience seeping out of every pore as he stared at the brunette woman.

“Laurel,” Oliver tried.

“No!” Laurel interrupted, anger causing her voice to rise. “I’m tired of the lack of information and respect. I am not an infant to be stuck in a closet somewhere. Your people don’t work with me except when they have no other choice and they interfere when I try to do something – like holding me back at the café.” She shook her head. “First, there’s Felicity and she-.”

“Be very careful about your next words,” Oliver interrupted, a chill warning in his voice. “Felicity has done more for this city than you could possibly imagine.”

Laurel paused, eyeing him in disbelief. “She’s just your I.T. girl, not Wonder Woman.” Then she huffed out an irritated breath. “Why won’t you work with me?”

“Because you’re not ready for this work – and I’m not talking about physical ability. Mentally you’re not there.”

Oliver’s calm statement infuriated her. “How am I supposed to get ready if you won’t work with me?” she demanded. “You know what, never mind. I’ll find another way to do this.” She turned, about to storm out.

“Does that mean we can stop checking on her after every little incident?” Roy asked, shrugging when Laurel spun and gave him a look of disbelief. “What?” he demanded. “We’ve got a whole list of people Felicity insists we check on after something happens.”

“Roy.” Felicity’s warning interjection drew a sigh from Roy and a surprised look from Laurel.

“I didn’t know you were here,” the other woman said.

“Clearly,” Felicity acknowledged. “Not that I think it would have mattered. You seemed to be on quite a roll.”

Laurel’s lips thinned. “Look, I don’t care if he’s sleeping with you now, I really don’t.” Her eyes took in the group. “You are all just his support and I don’t know why I have to draw teeth just to get some information! You-.”

“Enough!” Oliver’s voice cut through Laurel’s with a quiet, dangerous passion. He stepped in front of the brunette. “You need to leave.”

“Excuse me?” Laurel’s expression became shocked. Even though she had looked intent on storming out a few moments ago, she seemed offended that she would be thrown out.

“The people behind me are my team,” he told her in a detached voice, his eyes watchful – treating her like a stranger instead of someone he’d known for years. “They work with me, not for me. At the end of the day, I may be the one calling the shots, but they are my partners, not my subordinates. Every one of them has earned their place here through hard work and spilled blood. They’ve proven the team comes before the work,” he continued, eyes narrowing. “Your actions and attitudes towards them prove you aren’t on the same page. I can’t trust you with their lives. Until I can trust you with theirs, I can’t trust you with mine.” Pain flickered in his eyes only to be burnt away by an intense protectiveness. “You’re not one of us, Laurel, and until you prove you understand and appreciate my team as your equals, not your subordinates, you never will be one of us.” 

Her eyes flashed, hurt and anger mingling in equal fervor. “They’re just-.”

“My team.” Cool disdain replaced the previous detachment in his tone. He tilted his head towards the door. “Go. Don’t come back.”

Laurel went pale, but she tilted her chin up and turned on one heel, striding out of the room without a single backward look. 

Everyone waited, listening until they heard the door slam closed. Oliver’s shoulders dropped, one hand coming up to rub his forehead. Felicity glanced at Dig and Roy before looking back to Oliver. She began to shift, planning to move forward, but Dig moved first. 

He put a hand on Oliver’s shoulder. “It needed to be said,” he said in his quiet voice. 

“I know,” Oliver agreed. “It still…” His voice trailed off.

“Hurts like hell,” Roy put in, stepping up beside them. “Never fun making people see the truth.” He gave Oliver a steady look. “We trust you not to abandon us; you give us the same.” His shoulders rolled in a shrug as he glanced towards the door and then back again. “Can’t do that with her.” He moved towards the training mats and Dig followed him after a single pat on Oliver’s shoulder.

Oliver watched them for a moment. He dropped his chin a bit, but didn’t turn around. “Felicity?”

“I’m here,” she assured him, walking over and burrowing into his side. His arm went around her and pulled her in tight. She managed to push herself up, despite the tight grip, to brush a kiss on the underside of his jaw. “I’m here.”

“I’m sorry,” he started.

“No,” she interrupted, “you don’t ever apologize for Laurel’s actions. She’s responsible for herself.”

“I should have shut her down earlier,” he sighed before pressing a kiss to her hair. He leaned his cheek against the top of her head. “I should have made it clear – who you are, who the team is…all of it.”

“You been friends for years,” Felicity pointed out. “It’s not easy to argue with a friend like that.”

“I should have,” he insisted. “The three of you deserve better.”

“Oliver.” Felicity pulled loose, turning to face him. Guilt shown clearly in his blue eyes. She shook her head and lifted her hands to frame his face, curving over his cheeks. “Stop. Laurel doesn’t understand us, not yet. She might figure it out…learn that it takes a team. You had to, and you came from a lot more trauma and devastation than she is…hopefully she’ll learn as fast as you did. If she doesn’t, that’s her choice.” Her voice grew tender as she continued to speak. “You’ve done all you can do. Now…let it go.” A wry smile curved her lips. “I know you won’t…I know this is going to bother you…but for now, let it go, give me a kiss and then go beat up Roy and Dig while I work on the computers.”

Oliver gave a small huff of amusement. His hands came up to her face as hers dropped to his shoulders. He leaned down and pressed a hard, brief kiss to her lips. Roy groaned, but managed to keep from saying anything – not that Felicity would have noticed anyway. Oliver shot him a quick grin and very deliberately brushed another kiss over her mouth. He pulled back and they exchanged smiles.

“Felicity, you’re remarkable.”

“Thank you for remarking on it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Felicity's [Rose Box](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/31/00/62/310062e30519761312b783f9d8893295.jpg)


	11. Day 10 - Ten Lords a Leaping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> January 4th - “On the tenth day of Christmas my true love gave to me – ten lords a leaping.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 10 is done! I’m thinking of a new story/series that I may pick up soon. It will be one chapter/one-shot per week instead of per day though. When I finish this one on Tuesday, it should be just under 75,000 words in less than 40 days…written off the cuff and on the fly. Yikes! Hugs and kisses to all who have stuck with me!

_“On the tenth day of Christmas my true love gave to me – ten lords a leaping.”_

_‘Lord’ comes from the Old English word ‘hlāford’ and refers to a man who has authority, control, or power over others._

“I think I’ve got something!”

Felicity’s call drew the three men to her side. Her fingers flew over the keyboard and brought up a map of the city. As she continued typing they watched the map zoom in and focus on one building in particular. It looked abandoned, a warehouse in one of the as yet unrepaired sections of the Glades.

“It’s a dump,” Roy noted with a shrug.

She turned in her chair, a self-satisfied smile sliding over her face. “It is,” she nodded in agreement. “It’s a dump that has been condemned by the city and is scheduled to be torn down…at some point. They’re running behind in that whole department.” Her nose wrinkled. “It’s weird because they shouldn’t be, but-.”

“Felicity.”

She stopped and blinked at Oliver as he spoke her name. Giving herself a good shake, she refocused her mind on the issue at hand. “Right, anyway, it’s a dump – we’ve agreed on that – but it’s a supposedly abandoned dump that used the same amount of electricity last month as a normal family household uses in three.”

“A drug factory,” Dig commented, leaning one hip on a table. “Might be our chemist, might not, but that kind of power use? It’s either a drug factory or an underground club.”

“Not a club,” Roy shook his head. “My friends might or might not know about drug sources, but they all know the clubs. That’s not one of them.”

“Then we have something to check into,” Oliver nodded. He rubbed his jaw. “Let’s see what we can find out during the daylight hours first.”

It didn’t take long for the men to report back. Right chemist or not – the building housed a drug lab. They wanted to talk to the man before turning him over to the police. 

Felicity yawned and grabbed her spare clothes. Dig and Roy wouldn’t be back for an hour, and Oliver would be at least a half-hour. That meant she had the time to get a shower taken and try to wake up a little. She’d love to go home for a bit – and knew Oliver wouldn’t fuss – but if one of the alarms they set went off, then she needed to be here. 

Thank goodness for a fully stocked lair...even if Roy did grumble about all her girly products in the bathroom.

The shower felt wonderful, though it did little for her tiredness. The previous day and night had been long and tedious – none of her catnaps at the desk helped either. Line after line of code after code – all of the numbers blurring together and then going through all of the numbers trying to find a drug lab they could only hope would show up. Even she grew tired of the tedious work – and she, a programmer who thrived on the tediousness of details. 

After all, there were details….and there were _details_.

Oliver stood near her computers, already dressed in his leathers. He didn’t look around as she stepped into the main room, but he tilted his head, indicating he knew she was there. “You could have gone home,” he told her.

“I know,” she replied, stepping up beside him. “I wanted to stay put in case one of the alarms went off. It would be silly for us to have set them and then have nobody listening on this end.”

He nodded. “Roy called in,” he told her, changing topics. “Some of his friends knew the guy hanging out in the building. They’ve spotted him and passed the word. I’ll be meeting him out there with Dig and Lance.”

“Please let this be the guy,” she murmured, nodding to show she understood. Then she reached under her glasses to rub her eyes. “I’ll mind the comms.”

“You need rest,” he frowned, eyeing her with concern.

“So do all of you,” she shot back, one eyebrow going up in challenge. “When this is over, I’ll rest…just like you lot.”

He stepped over to her, pressing his lips to her forehead and then just resting there, almost leaning into her. Her eye slipped closed as she leaned into him as well, enjoying the sharp tingle she could feel where his lips touched her skin. A few moments passed and then he pulled away. “I have to go.”

“Keep the comms on?” she asked.

He nodded, brushed a quick kiss over her lips, and then strode out of the lair, pulling up the hood as he went.

Reaching out for her earpiece, she placed it in her ear and settled down to listen. As these things generally went, there were long stretches of silence interspersed with various orders, observations, and sounds of combat.

She hated that more than anything.

The sound of increased fighting came over the comms. She chewed on her fingernail as she listened. She closed her eyes, trying to concentrate on the sounds. No one seemed to be hurt – she hadn’t heard any of the telltale signs of injury, but nobody was talking. Then the sound of fighting stopped as well. It felt like forever even though her clock noted a passage of only ten minutes. She waited for a few minutes, but no one spoke. “Guys?” Felicity tapped her finger on the desk. “Come on, guys, tell me what’s going on?”

“Lance is taking him into custody,” Oliver told her. “He’s the one. It’s over.” She sighed in relief and he continued. “We found his…hideaway.”

“Apparently he used to work for one of the big pharmaceutical companies on the east coast – one of their chief chemists,” Dig explained. “He quit six months ago and came out here.”

“Why, though?” Felicity asked, confused. “Why would he give up everything to come out here and murder innocent people?”

“His girlfriend cheated on him,” Roy answered. “She moved out here with the other guy. He wasn’t targeting everyone – just her.” He made a sound of disgust. “And he missed both times. Her dinner date at the diner go cancelled and her friends wanted to try a new sandwich place for lunch on the day he hit the café.”

“He did this…all those deaths…because…” Felicity’s shock felt palpable in her voice. She couldn’t even manage to finish her thought due to the sheer disbelief coursing through her.

“Go home, Felicity,” Oliver told her in a sympathetic tone. “I’ll meet you there.”

“Yes,” she agreed in a faint, still disbelieving voice. “Okay.”

Felicity pulled into one of the mansion’s garages. She’d been staying there since getting cornered at QC by the reporters earlier in the week. Between her and Oliver’s relationship, the incident at the café, and who knew what else, she’d apparently become quite the popular target…and they camped out across the street from her apartment. She didn’t have to worry about it at the office any more – thank you, Dig – but her place still seemed to be fair game.

Thus Oliver had her staying at the mansion.

He had her stay in his room each night since New Year’s Eve – not that anything had happened, but he wanted her nearby due to the nightmares still haunting her sleep. During her waking hours she could control her own mind, pushing aside her fears, but when she slept they crept back, disturbing her and causing too many sleepless nights. Given what they learned today…she would bet on having another one tonight. Sometimes the memories twisted and reshaped until she saw Oliver and her other loved ones in the place of the strangers she’d glimpsed through that window.

It made her shudder – thank God it was all over.

She walked into the bedroom, intent on dumping her things and finding the right movie…maybe the Two Towers? It would make sense as they’d watched Fellowship just a few days ago. Just the thing to drive off the pictures in her mind. Her footsteps carried her towards the bathroom, a vague thought of changing into pajamas crossing her mind, but then she stilled as she spotted the envelope. 

“I forgot,” she chortled, humor chasing out the last of her shadows. “Too much excitement.” She altered her path to take her to the bedside table. It seemed thicker than usual and she realized two folded pieces of paper waited for her inside the envelope along with a small lump that must be the charm. A tip of her hand caused the charm to spill into her palm. The figure of a man held a top hat and looked like he’d been caught in the middle of a jump. It made her giggle as she attached him to her bracelet.

That left the two notes and she chose Oliver’s first.

_“Felicity – You need to decide where you would like to hang your gift. See the picture as it was too big to wrap. I’m hoping you will choose somewhere in the house or at your office, but it is up to you.”_

One hand came up to her mouth as she pulled out the picture. She knew Oliver enjoyed having her here, but she hadn’t realized how much he wanted her to stay. The picture showed two large hurricane wall sconces made of chestnut – the type of thing meant for large rooms. There seemed to be a definite hint in his choice this time.

“I hope you like?”

She turned around, affection curving her lips even as her gaze landed on Oliver as he lounged in the doorway. “They’re beautiful,” she replied. “And perfect.”

“Good.” He gave one of his small smiles as he moved into the room, closing the door behind him. “I’m glad you like it.”

“I’ve loved each of them,” she reminded him. “I can’t imagine how you came up with all of them.” 

“The meanings of the charms suggested them to me,” he told her, smile deepening. 

Her lips parted to reply, but he swept in, claiming her mouth with his own. The picture in her hand fluttered to the ground as her hands came up to clutch at his shoulders. His arms went around her waist, pulling her up to him. That gave her the extra inches she needed to wind her own arms around his neck. Lips, teeth, and tongues…all came into play as they took this moment to enjoy one another, to acknowledge their victory, and to celebrate the removal of another threat to them and to their town.

The lack of privacy for the last twenty-four hours might have played a part in it as well.

When they pulled back for air, Oliver lowered her to the ground and lifted a hand to tug on her ponytail. He smiled at her, pressing a kiss to her forehead and then another to the tip of her nose. “So,” he asked, a casual note entering his voice, “any ideas on where you might want to put your gift?”

“There’s always that large wall in my office.” Her hands slid down to his waist, wrapping around him, and then she leaned her head on his chest, over his heart. “Then again,” she breathed out, “your fireplace could use a couple of beautiful candles to set it off.”

He went still and then his hand tangled into her hair, pulling her head back to meet his mouth as it crashed down to hers. This time he plundered, delving deep with the intensity of his emotions. All she could do was hang on as heat swirled through her in answer. Something inside her thrilled to know she could inspire this kind of reaction in him. One day, hopefully one day soon, she wanted to explore that iron control of his…and what would shatter it.

Too soon…too long…too soon he pulled away, leaving her gasping as she opened vague, blurry eyes. She could just make out his smile as her focus returned in increments. “Two more days,” he told her, his voice soft, tender. 

“Two more days?” she repeated with confusion.

“Yes,” he brushed his lips over her forehead, her cheeks, her lips. “Two more days.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Felicity's [Chestnut Wall Sconces](http://st.houzz.com/simgs/c001596e02e00778_4-5291/transitional-candles-and-candle-holders.jpg)


	12. Day 11 - Eleven Pipers Piping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> January 5th - “On the eleventh day of Christmas my true love gave to me – eleven pipers piping.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This did NOT want to get written...yikes!

_“On the eleventh day of Christmas my true love gave to me – eleven pipers piping.”_

_Pipes play many tunes, but during a season of joy they are great instruments of rejoicing._

“I’ve got the perfect choice,” Felicity told Oliver, stepping into the doorway between their offices. “Or rather, I do if you don’t mind the marketing group being growly and unhappy with us.”

Oliver looked up, the smile he reserved for her drifting over his face. “Let them growl,” he told her. Then he paused and she could see the pieces adding up in his mind. “Marketing group? You want to bring…ah…Dorn, Mrs. Dorn up to take over as our shared executive assistant? The woman with the daughter?”

“Exactly,” Felicity nodded, pleased he’d remembered the other woman’s name, though she wasn’t sure why she was surprised. Oliver always managed to retain an intriguing mix of information, trapping small tidbits in his mind to be brought out at a later date when wanted or needed. “Miriam Dorn is good at what she does, handles all of the intricate paperwork like a pro, and even better – for us anyway – she’s discreet. Oh, and her daughter’s name is Shayna.” 

“Why her?” He tilted his head as he asked the question. “There’s another reason.”

She sighed, but did so with a smile. “I want Miriam because she never judged me for being up here.” A flicker of unease flashed in his eyes, but she shook her head. “Once I got over my first good fit, I knew why I needed to be here,” she told him, her smile turning gentle. “Miriam never gave me a sideways look or asked me questions trying to drag out some gossip – she stayed the same wonderful person she always had been. Pulling from outside the company will get everyone’s backs up, and to be frank, there are only a handful inside the company who didn’t…act strangely around me. Miriam is the best of them when it actually comes to the work itself.”

“Then Miriam it is.” He rose to his feet, walked over, and put his hands on her shoulders. “I want someone you’re comfortable with – as long as you’re happy, we’ll be fine.”

“We’ll be good,” she corrected, a relieved chuckle escaping from her. “None of us ever manage to use ‘fine’ correctly and I don’t want to get confused and start looking for something wrong.”

He shook his head, his smile growing. Stepping close he pressed his lips to her forehead. “Do you want to let Miriam know?”

“I can do that,” Felicity agreed. “She’ll need a week or so to get things in order before she can come up here anyway.”

“Go let her know,” he told her. “I’ll send a message down to HR. Meet me in the lobby?”

“Twenty minutes?” she offered.

“I’ll be there.”

They met in the lobby and she gave him a bright grin as she walked up to him. His arm went around her shoulders as they moved towards the exit. “I take we have a new assistant?”

“Miriam wanted to work this next weekend so she could start next Monday!” Happiness vibrated through her. “I told her not to be silly and she needed to spend that time with Shayna. I said we could muddle through for another week or so.”

“Good,” he nodded. “She should be with her family.”

“I convinced her,” she assured him. Then she gave a cheerful giggle. “Thank goodness she agreed! I just don’t know of anyone else I’d feel that comfortable with.” His arm tightened, but other than a quick smile, he remained quiet and let her talk as they made their way to the car. “At least now there’s a light at the end of the tunnel. Oh! Are we still meeting up with the others at Verdant to celebrate no more mad chemist?”

“We are,” he nodded, holding her door. “Dig and Lyla may be running a little late, but Thea and Roy should be there by the time we get over to the club.”

“Then let’s go home. I feel the need for a night of nothing more stressful than wondering what drink to order.” She sat back as he shut the door, glad to be going home, but even happier to know they would have a family night of it.

Felicity hurried through the bedroom door, intent on changing, but then she stopped, spotting the package on her small vanity table. “That was not there this morning,” she muttered as she moved over to sit in the chair. Oliver left with her that morning, so…how…? “Oh,” she shook her head, “I’m an idiot some days. Raisa’s helping him.” It wouldn’t take the work of a moment for Raisa to place a gift in the room for her to find. She rolled her eyes.

“And she’d have fun doing it too.”

Her fingers combed through the ribbon strings and found her newest charm attached to one of them. The silver figure held a pipe to its mouth, seeming captured in a moment of merrymaking. She attached it to her bracelet and then admired the effect of all the glittering silver and the one flash of gold. There remained only one empty link left. Celebration of Christmas it might be, but she couldn’t picture parting with it as yet – no matter the odd looks she might receive. Each charm reminded her of a note, a day, a hidden meaning in so many ways. It would be a pity not to celebrate it longer. 

Now she looked towards the flat package of a shimmery blue-green waiting to be unwrapped. Before long she opened the box to find another tissue wrapped item with a note on top. Her heart rate lifted as she opened the note.

_“Felicity – the dragonfly is a symbol of light and of joy – two things I thought lost. You gave them back.”_

Tears pooled in her eyes, two of them spilling over to trail down her cheeks. She brushed them away before reaching over to tuck the note into her memory box with the others. It took a few moments, but she managed to bring herself under control enough to peel away the tissue. A beautiful design of interwoven flowers with a butterfly and a dragonfly sat gleaming in the light. As she picked it up, she realized the back seemed too smooth so she turned it over and found herself looking at her own reflection. It was a dressing table mirror with a folding stand. She shook her head, her fingers caressing the dragonfly for a moment before she rose and moved to change.

Felicity made her way down stairs and found Oliver in the foyer waiting for her. She walked straight over to him and lifted herself up to press a kiss to the corner of his mouth. “I love my mirror.”

“Good,” he smiled, snaking his arm around her waist. He pulled her in, the one-armed hug conveying so much to her. “I glad.”

“It’s gorgeous; and the note more so.” Then her smile grew brighter. “Now I’m ready to celebrate,” she told him. “It’s a night for a joyful one.”

“Everyone’s waiting at Big Belly,” he told her, pressing a kiss to her temple.

She gave him a confused frown. “I thought we were going to Verdant?”

“We were,” he smiled, “until the babysitter called in sick.”

“Really?” Her eyes began sparkling. “Sara will be there?” 

“Come on,” he chuckled, another kiss brushing over her cheek. “Let’s get over there so you over there so you can begin cooing.”

“Like you won’t be,” she laughed at him. “I can’t wait to see you with your own little girl one day. You’ll be as bad, if not worse than Dig…” Her voice trailed off as she realized he’d come to a stop. She blinked at him, ensnared by the intensity of his gaze at it focused on her – something deep and unreadable in the depths of that look causing her breath to grow short. Her mind replayed her sentence and she bit her lip. “Well, that is, if we…I mean, if you want…not that it has to be-.”

Oliver stopped her incipient babble with the simple expediency of capturing her lips for a long, intoxicating kiss. “One day,” he agreed when he pulled back, his eyes refocusing on hers. “One day…and it will be ‘we’.”

“One day,” Felicity sighed, a lightness and joy infusing her heart as she met his eyes. “One day.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Felicity's [Mirror](http://www.freebeauty.tv/wp-content/uploads/2013/02/AW-Dressing-Table-Mirrors.jpg) inspiration


	13. Day 12 - Twelve Drummers Drumming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> January 6th - "On the twelfth day of Christmas my true love gave to me – twelve drummers drumming.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s it for Christmas 2014! If the muses strike, I may do one-shot follow ups on future holidays. Thank you for hanging with me and for all of your wonderful reviews!

_“On the twelfth day of Christmas my true love gave to me – twelve drummers drumming.”_

_Drums bring the beat of life, the thunder of the heart. One can hear them in all human endeavors – life and death, war and peace, but most of all one hears the drum in the rhythm of love._

“I’m going to go change,” Felicity sighed as they made it home after work. “I thought the day would never end. Can I just say now how much I hate reviews? Explain this; justify that; you spent how much on what? I swear, don’t the board member ever read the memos and reports we send them? If they’re not going to bother going over the reports in the first place, why do we bother?” She held up a hand. “Never mind, I know why and that we’re protecting ourselves by it, but….” Her voice trailed off as she threw up her hands. “I hate feeling like no one’s bothered to actually look at the darn things when they’re a pain and a half to actually do!”

Oliver got out of the car and came to open her door. “They read them,” he told her as he helped her out of the car. “They’re just making sure we know what they say – instead of us letting ‘underlings’ do all the work.”

“You have to sign off on those things,” she frowned. “Do they really think you’d just sign them without reading them? Or that I’d let you?”

“They might have been right about me once,” he pointed out. He never hid from the memories of his previous lifestyle, but she wished he would let it go – he wasn’t that person anymore.

“I doubt even at your most obnoxiously playboyish that you would have been that stupid,” she disagreed. “You would have wanted to make sure you would have the money to keep playing.”

“Felicity,” he chuckled. “I almost lost the entire company last year.”

“We were busy,” she told him, her chin going up in defiance even as she poked a finger into his chest. “I don’t want to hear another word about it. You weren’t out partying or whatever. We were dealing with an actual crisis.” Then she paused. “Or, well, several crises.” 

He reached over, pulling her into a quick hug. “My eternal optimist,” he smiled before brushing a kiss over her forehead. 

“I try,” she offered, leaning into him for a moment.

The door beside them opened. “On the front porch, Ollie?” Thea scolded him with a teasing lilt in her voice. “What kind of example are you setting? Hmm?”

“A good one,” he told her, his smile turning smug. He shifted his hold on Felicity so he held her against one side and his free arm reached out to draw his sister into the other side. “Probably one of my better ones, right, Speedy?”

“Don’t you know it,” Thea replied, grinning up at him. She gave him a quick hug. “I’m headed out.” Oliver opened his mouth but she kept talking over whatever he wanted to say. “Roy’s meeting me at Verdant. We’re…going to have a talk.”

Oliver’s eyes narrowed, but Felicity pinched his side and he turned that gaze on her before sighing. Thea laughed and he rolled his eyes at her. “I’m outnumbered,” he grumbled. 

“And I love having someone to outnumber you with,” his sister told him.

“I’ll bet.” He tightened his hug and kissed the top of her head. “Tell him I’ll talk to him later.”

“Uh, no,” she replied. “I don’t need him getting weird because you’re pulling the big brother card.”

Oliver drew in a breath, but Felicity spoke up. “You only get to fuss at Roy if I get to give a warning to Thea,” she told him.

“Felicity, her accounts are tied to mine,” he reminded her.

“Your point?” she asked, giving him a pointed look. His mouth opened and then snapped closed as he thought the better of what he was about to say. Her smile turned self-satisfied. “That’s what I thought.”

“I adore you two,” Thea shook her head before she gave her brother another hug and then moved to throw her arms around Felicity. She started towards the garage but stopped and turned back. “Hey, Ollie?”

“Speedy?”

“Don’t do something stupid like letting her slip away, okay?” Thea didn’t wait for an answer, but slipped away.

“I don’t intend to,” he replied anyway, though only Felicity heard him. She smiled up at him and he brushed a kiss over her lips. “Go change,” he told her. “I’ll see you in a few minutes.”

“I’ll be quick,” she agreed before heading upstairs.

This time a simple envelope waited for her on her vanity. It held the final charm – a simple drum crossed by drumsticks – and she hurried to attach it. Her smile grew bright as she turned the bracelet so she could see all of it. The collection gleamed in the light, a full set now adorning her wrist. She might have to keep the Christmas spirit all year so she could continue wearing it. Then the envelope caught her eye once more and she pulled out the note, eager to see the last message for the season.

_“Felicity – I am not sure I can put into words what this holiday has meant to me, and I know I can’t put into words my feelings on this gift I have for you. Please meet me in the library?”_

Her fingers trembled a bit as she tucked the note into her memory box. He’d been so good about finding words for every other day that this sudden inability caused her to catch her breath. What could it mean? The note sounded…good, not foreboding, so it had to be something good, right? She gave herself a shake.

“Well,” she murmured to herself, “you’ll never find out fluttering around here.”

She made her way down to the library, mind whirling and refusing to settle. Oliver waited for her, leaning against the wall as he stared out the window. He’d lost his jacket and rolled up his sleeves, but other than that he appeared to have been waiting all this time. Her bare feet made little noise on the floor, but he still heard her, turning to give her a private little smile as she came up to him. He pulled away from the wall, opening his arms. She stepped into them, giving a light hum of happy approval as his warmth surrounded her. Her head settled above his heart while his chin came to rest on the top of her head.

They stood there in the silence and relaxed in each other’s presence.

“Felicity,” he began after several minutes of quiet, still holding her to his chest. “I want to tell you something…and then ask you something.” His voice sounded hesitant, almost unsure, but he never stumbled or stopped as he continued. “This has been the…happiest Christmas I remember having since I was a kid. Even before the island, it had become too much about showing off and too little about real family or love or anything else. You gave that to me – a gift none of mine could touch.” She stirred, but he tightened his arms. “Let me finish,” he told her, “or I might never get it said.” He paused, long enough for her to nod, before speaking once more. “It’s…too soon for the question I want to ask you – I still have this…fear like a knot inside me.” 

This time her arms were the ones that tightened. She wanted to speak, to soothe him, but he’d asked her to let him talk – and only her silence seemed to be letting him get the words out.

“So I have a…different question, a precursor question.” He pulled back from her and looked down to meet her gaze, his eyes an open book. 

Her breath caught at the variety of emotions shining in them – the hope, the fear, the longing, the worry – but most of all she saw the love. Everything inside of her stilled as her heart and mind came together with a sudden surety of knowledge. She knew what he wanted to ask, but she also knew what he would ask. “Ask me,” she told him, not able to raise her voice above a whisper. His eyes widened and her smile trembled with joy. “Ask me.”

Oliver took a deep breath as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small square box. “I want this to work,” he told her. “I intend to find a way to make it work – to make us work. You and me – with everything that includes – the company, the night work, the ridiculous circle of family we keep collecting. I want the future, but I want the present too.” Another breath. “I can’t…I don’t feel I can ask you the big question yet, but…I want you to know I intend to, that I will.” He gave her a shaky smile. “There is and will be no one else for me. We’re it, Felicity…and I want you to let me give you that promise.” He held out the box. 

Felicity never looked away from him as she took the box with shaky fingers. She opened it before finally turning her eyes downward to see the light flash red as it caught on a deep red ruby. “Oliver,” she breathed out his name.

His free hand came up to cup her cheek. “Please let me make you that promise.” 

She leaned into his touch, eyes sparkling as she looked back up at him. It took her a couple of times before she could get her voice to work, but she nodded as she blinked back happy tears. “Yes,” she managed. “Yes, I’ll let you.”

He took the box back from her and pulled out the ring. Tossing the box onto a nearby table, he lifted her right hand and slid the silver ring onto her ring finger. He pressed a kiss to her fingers and then held her hand against his heart. “Felicity.”

It was one word – just her name – but he said so much. She could see a future in his eyes, heard the promise in his voice, and felt the honesty of both in the beat under her fingertips. Now the tears spilled over, but her smile lit the room. “I love you, Oliver.”

He pulled her in close, leaning down and kissing her in a soft, sweet, simple exchange. Passion would come later, so would exuberant delight. For now they basked in the warm joy of two people who had found and accepted their place in life and rejoiced in the sharing. He leaned his forehead against hers. “And I love you, Felicity.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Felicity's [Promise Ring](http://3.bp.blogspot.com/-dC3QhWfj8kg/UZlCV1rS0lI/AAAAAAAAAYE/HTHvqUFUdSk/s1600/ruby_gems+name.png)


End file.
